loadoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Annihilation
The Annihilation game mode was an addition to the game on January 31st, 2014 (Launch Day). It supports up to eight players in a match, (four per team), and contains multiple objectives. Annihilation matches are typically much faster-paced then the other gamemodes, and also last a much longer time, depending on how balanced the teams are. Good communication and teamwork is very important to your success in this game mode. This is the only game mode currently in the competitive section of the fight tab. Objectives Each side has a hammer that can be captured if brought to the enemy base, similar to Jackhammer. Capturing the hammer gives __ points. Extra points are given for smashing enemys with the hammer in Annihilation. There are also multiple capture points located across the map that occaisonally become active and must be captured, similar to Blitz. Capturing a point gives 200 points. After a capture point is captured, it will go inactive for a short period of time before coming back online. Kills also must also be confirmed by collecting vials, similar to Death Snatch. Collecting an enemy vial gives __ points. Friendly vials can also be collected for __ points. Summed up, it is a mashup of all the other game modes that results in a very fast paced choatic battle. All three objectives are always active, simultaneously. Injections/Boosts While there is a team score that shows which team is in the lead (represented by green bar in lower left corner), each player also has their own personal score (represented by the red bar in the upper left corner). These points can be spent on injections inside their team dropship (base). Personal points are gained by completing objectives and getting kills. Each injection will remain active for the remainder of the match. Any of these injections will give your team an advantage. Capturing points on the map also gives the capturing player closest to the center of the capture point a thirty second long damage boost. Winning The initial goal in Annihilation is to score 10,000 Team Points. Capturing points, hammers, and Blutonium vials will all increase your team score. Once a score of 10,000 points is collected, the shields protecting the losing team's dropship are shut down and the other team can enter and destroy the dropship to win the match. If the other team can also collect a score of 10,000 before the dropship has been destroyed, however, both dropships shields will go down, resulting in a frantic rush to destroy the enemy's dropship before they do the same. The dropship can only be destroyed by a charged hammer. To charge the hammer, it must be stolen, brought back to the friendly dropship, and charged in the charging station. Upon being charged, it can be used an infinite number of times to kill other players, and must be brought back to the enemy dropship and used to destroy the power source inside. Notes *A Health Pickup will grant you only 100 hit points. If Tank upgrades are injected into the player their health increases resulting in a less percentage of health from health packs requireing you to pick up more health packs to fully heal or invest in Healer for a more efficient heal. Category:Game Types